<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robby's Extraordinary Playlist by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383370">Robby's Extraordinary Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist AU, more pairings may be added later, these are just the ones i have planned out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad hit causes Robby to be able to hear people's heart-songs. Some he already knew, others surprising him. Through this power, he sees relationships form, relationships get stronger, relationships crumble, and relationships mend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews, Joel Edmundson/Colton Parayko, Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid, Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk, Sammy Blais/Vince Dunn, Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, William Nylander/Alexander Kerfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started when Robby was crushed into the boards by a dirty hit from Benn, his head hit the board and then the ice. He remembered clutching his head as he curled up on the ice, Dunner trying to fight Benn - the linesmen were between them but Dunner was yelling across the refs.</p><p>Robby assured everyone he was fine, completed concussion protocol, thought he was imagining the music he was hearing...until the next morning when he witnessed a full song and dance number in the airport that no one else noticed.</p><p>And then it kept happening. In coffee shops, the mall, live events happening on tv, and - one memorable moment - when Walt serenaded Mamma Chanty in the kitchen with “Moondance”.</p><p>And he felt like he was going crazy.  So he did what he always did when he felt like he was going crazy - he skyped Matthew and Brady, because they had always been able to make sense of what was happening.</p><p>“....So...you hear songs?” Brady asked, trying to piece it together, “Because you hit your head?”</p><p>“...I think so.” Robby replied, “Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it’s been happening all week. It’s like… I can’t believe I’m using this word and I blame Dunner because we had a RomCom marathon, but… like, it’s the song that they’re feeling in their heart?”</p><p>“Okay…” Brady drew out, trying to piece it together, “So, you’re hearing ‘heart-songs’?”</p><p>“Yes,” Robby nodded, “Like, sometimes it’s just one person, but there’s been a couple duets, some group numbers…”</p><p>“You’ve been quiet,” Brady directed at Matthew.</p><p>“Just another thing that makes Robby special,” Matthew shrugged, “You gotta promise not to make fun of me, Robby, because if you think the things I say to you are already stupid sappy, get ready.”</p><p>And Robby couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. Because Matthew really was stupid sappy and it really was already stupid embarrassing (for Matthew, not that he was actually embarrassed. Brady thought there was something wrong with him).</p><p>“Seriously?” Brady deadpanned, “You’re not more worried about this? Because you should be. You embarrass yourself on a daily basis. How much worse is it going to be if Robby can hear what you really want to say?”</p><p>“I already say what I really want to say just, y’know, toned down.” Matthew shrugged, “Robby knows he’s my world.”</p><p>“Gross,” Brady rolled his eyes as Robby blushed and smiled down at the bed.</p><p>Robby didn’t know if the “Gross” was aimed at his reaction or Matty’s words but it got Matthew to make a pointed comment toward Brady about his own girlfriend and that sent them downward spiraling into bickering. </p><p>It must have gotten louder than Robby thought because Taryn came downstairs and shut Robby’s computer on them before dragging him upstairs with her for ice cream.</p><p>He just hoped that this new… power… wouldn’t get in the way of hockey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't You Want Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robby experiences his power for the first time in a hockey setting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't You Want Me - The Human League</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happens during something hockey related, it during pre-skate against Chicago.</p><p>He heard the high-pitched noise that tended to happen before the world slowed down. He looked around and the only other people not frozen were Schwartzy and Jonathan Toews. And then the music started and Robby’s face scrunched up in confusion. </p><p>“You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you. I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around, turned you into someone new,” Toews made he way up the ice toward Schwartz, who was watching him with an unimpressed look, “Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet, success has been so easy for you. But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, and I can put you back down too.”</p><p>And Robby can’t help but wince at the look on Jaden’s face as Toews reached him and started to skate in a lazy circle around him.</p><p>“Don't. Don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me,” Towes raised an eyebrow as he closed his circles in a little tighter, “Don't. Don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me.”</p><p>“It's much too late to find, when you think you've changed your mind/ You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry.” Toews was not chest to chest with Jaden and Robby wanted nothing more to no longer be a spectator in this because Jaden looked murderous and Robby didn’t know what would if someone was murdered during the heart-song moments. Toews just continued smirking down at Jaden as he sang, “Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh!”</p><p>Then it’s Jaden’s turn and he pushes Toews back as he skates around him, looking no more impressed than he had when Toews started this, “I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, that much is true. But even then I knew I'd find a much better place, either with or without you. The five years we have had have been such good at times, I still love you. But now I think it's time I live my life on my own, I guess it's just what I must do.”</p><p>“Don't. Don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me,” Jaden had Toews back up as he moved closer, backing the older man up to the boards, “Don't. Don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me.”</p><p>“It's much too late to find, when you think you've changed your mind. You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry,” Jaden gave Toews a shove before turning and starting to skate away, throwing over his shoulder, “Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh!”</p><p>Jonathan pushed himself off the boards and caught Jaden quickly, spinning them around, pulling Jaden close and smirking down at him as they sang together, “Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh!”</p><p>And then the world sped back up with a whoosh and Robby shook his head as the real-world took shape around him again, pre-skate going on like normal. </p><p>But Robby spent the entire game so freaking tuned into Jaden and Toews - noticing that they kept glancing at each other before looking away, that Toews eyes tended to follow Jaden when they could, that Jaden seemed to go out of his way to avoid being near Toews - that he barely registered that they had won until everyone was getting off the bench to congratulate Jake.</p><p>And he knows he’s noticing stuff he shouldn’t be. Because Jaden is private - even with this team who know so much about him. He doesn’t share information before he’s ready. And there’s not even anyone he can subtly bring it up to because no one on this team can keep a damn secret. Also, he has no excuse for how he knows what he doesn’t quite know. He DOES know he’s not imagining the fact that Toews’ eyes follow Jaden until Toews is nudged off the ice by Kane - who clearly DOES know something.</p><p>Robby has questions. He has so many questions. And, apparently, he’s being obvious because Jaden drops down next to him on the bus - and that’s usually where Rou sits and Robby doesn’t know if he’s in trouble or not. And then he doesn’t know how much trouble. Because he really doesn’t want to be yelled at by Jaden.</p><p>“You okay, kid?” Jaden asked softly, like it’s no big deal that he’s not in the middle of the bus with Boboh or Schenner like he usually is.</p><p>“I was thinking…” Robby trailed off, trying to find a way to word his question in a way that makes it seem like he hadn’t gotten an unexpected glimpse into the veterans’ head.</p><p>“Take your time,” Jaden smiled softly at him.</p><p>And that made Robby finally able to relax, “I noticed that Toews… do you …. He was looking at you every chance he got tonight…”</p><p>“You noticed?” Jaden raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I just… he was…” Robby trailed off in favor of chewing on his lip.</p><p>“Let’s just say…” Jaden gave him a small smile, “it’s complicated.”</p><p>“Complicated?”</p><p>“That’s all you need to know for now.” </p><p>And Robby knew when to stop while he was ahead. So he nodded.</p><p>“You played a good game tonight, Robby,” Jaden smiled softly, ruffling Robby’s hair before getting up and heading to the open spot next to Boboh.</p><p>Robby couldn’t help but smile after him. </p><p>“What was that about?” Rou asked, flopping down into the now vacant seat next to Robby as the last few people boarded the bus.</p><p>“Just… when we get back to the hotel, I need to tell you something.” Robby replied.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just… Matty and Brady already know and I think it might be helpful to have someone here know.”</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to their room, Robby sat down on the bed across from Rou.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he explained everything that had happened, from the time of the hit to his talk with Jaden.</p><p>“So...you’re magic?” Rou asked, looking confused.</p><p>“Matty calls it a superpower,” Robby replied, “Now, please hurry up and process because we have, like, two minutes before Dunner and Sammy burst in here.”</p><p>“Wait - Schwartzy and Toews are a thing?!”</p><p>“Not quite - and that definitely cannot be repeated. Nothing I just told you can be repeated.” Robby replied urgently, extending his pinky, “I need you swear.”</p><p>“Fine,” Rou sighed, hooking his pinky around Robby’s.</p><p>Before either of them could say anything, there was banging on their door and then Sammy yelling for them to come to the Team Suite. And then more banging.</p><p>“Come on,” Robby rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling on the hoodie he had stolen from Matty last time he saw him, “Let’s go before they wake up the whole hotel.”</p><p>“Wait, I haven’t done a song, have I?” Rou asked, standing up.</p><p>“No, but I will definitely let you know if you do.” Robby replied with a grin, opening the door and causing Dunner to stumble backwards.</p><p>“Sharing secrets?” Sammy pouted, “I’m hurt. You don’t trust me, Robby?”</p><p>“I was just telling Rou about my phone call with Matty last night.” Robby replied, “You wanna hear about that?”</p><p>“Ew, no.” Sammy shook his head before latching onto Dunner’s arm and leading the way down the hall toward the Team Suite.</p><p>Robby laughed and followed, taking a spot on the floor in front of Jaden - who was apparently trying to make Schenner lose hand after hand of poker.</p><p>Jaden smiled down at him and Robby beamed in return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Hope - Gabby Barrett</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robby’s just innocently watching the pre-game coverage of the Flyers-Penguins game, nestled on the couch between the arm and Taryn, Walt in his chair laughing as Taryn tells him about something that happened during field hockey practice that day. Taryn quiets as pre-game fades into the opening faceoff - because the Blues play the Penguins in a couple days and it’s Robby and Walt Tape Lesson Time.</p><p>And then the world gets fuzzy and that sound happens and the only person still moving on the screen is Giroux.</p><p>“I, I hope she makes you smile, the way you made me smile,” Giroux started, slowly making his way to the face off dot, where Crosby stood frozen in place, “On the other end of a phone, in the middle of a highway driving alone.”</p><p>“Oh, baby, I, I hope you hear a song that makes you sing along and gets you thinking 'bout her. Then the last several miles turn into a blur, yeah,” Giroux smiled sadly.</p><p>“I hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive. I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night. I hope you never ever felt more free, tell your friends that you're so happy,” Giroux was at Crosby’s side by this point, singing into his ear, “I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans. I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand. I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams, she's everything you're ever gonna need.”</p><p>“And then I hope she cheats, like you did on me,” Giroux pushed himself away from Crosby, “And then I hope she cheats, like you did on me.”</p><p>“Yeah, babe, I hope she shows up in a 2-AM pic from her friend, hanging on to a guy, and you just ain't him. I hope you stay up all night all alone waiting by the phone and then she calls,” Giroux got a mean little smirk on his face, one not fueled by hate though, fueled by hurt, “And, baby, I, I hope you work it out. Forgive and just about forget and take her on a first date again and when you lean in for a kiss..”</p><p>“I hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive. I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night. I hope you never ever felt more free, tell your friends that you're so happy,” and Giroux had a look on his as he moved further away from Crosby, he looked wrecked but tried to mask it with anger, “I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans. I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand. I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams. She's everything you're ever gonna need.”</p><p>“And then I hope she cheats, like you did on me,” Giroux was shaking his head, “And then I hope she cheats, like you did on me.”</p><p>“I hope what goes, comes all the way around,” Giroux was making his way back over to Crosby, “I hope she makes you feel the same way about her that I feel about you right now.”</p><p>“I hope you both feel the sparks by the end of the drive. I hope you know she's the one by the end of the night. I hope you never ever felt more free, tell your friends that you're so happy,” Giroux was stopped in front of Crosby, placing a hand on his chest, right over the Penguins logo, “I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans. I hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand. I hope she's wilder than your wildest dreams, she's everything you're ever gonna need.”</p><p>“And then I hope she cheats, like you did on me,” Giroux pushed off Crosby, “And then I hope she cheats, like you did on me.”</p><p>And Giroux made his way to his side of the face-off dot, getting into position, “Like you did on me”.</p><p>And the world sped back up and the puck was dropped and Giroux won the draw, sending Crosby a defiant look.</p><p>And...Robby wasn’t expecting that. </p><p>Because while Giroux and Crosby were kind of an open secret in the hockey world, and he knew something happened to cause them to break up, he knew most people assumed it was something Giroux did.</p><p>“Did it happen again?” Taryn whispered, while Walt was distracted by yelling at the ref.</p><p>He hadn’t meant for her to find out, but she had walked downstairs as he and Brady were talking about it and he had to loop her in - mostly because she sat on him and put him in a headlock and she was a lot stronger than she looked.</p><p>Maybe he could talk to Schenner tomorrow, bring it up subtly. Because Schenner was still pretty close to Giroux. Maybe he could say Nolan mentioned something - that would be believable for sure. They were in the same draft class, after all. It would make sense for them to talk. </p><p>But .maybe he didn’t need to meddle. And what could he possibly do? He’d been in the same relationship for five years and - while he and Matty had had their issues - they’d been consistently good. And Giroux was, like ten years older than him...but if he talked to Nolan…</p><p>This power had made him a meddler and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it so he let himself get distracted by the hockey game and Walt’s comments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Marry You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marry You - Bruno Mars</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matthew had made dinner. An actual edible dinner (Robby still didn’t fully believe him that he made it completely), with wine and candle light and Robby loved this dork of a human being with his whole heart - more than he loved hockey, which was saying something.</p><p>By the time they were curled up on the couch, they were pleasantly wine buzzed and Robby knew he needed to be back at the hotel in a couple hours - Jaden had told him that if he didn’t make it back by ten minutes until curfew, he would send Pear to come get him and neither him nor Matthew wanted that to happen.</p><p>Robby heard the sound and the world became sharper, like it was only him and Matty and no one else could enter if they tried.</p><p>And Matthew was grinning down at him like he was the only person in the universe, only slightly different from the way Matty usually looked at him.</p><p>“It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do,” Matty started singing, pulling Robby up from the couch, “Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you.”</p><p>Pulling Robby close to him, he started swaying them and Robby relished in his attention as Matty continued, “Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you.”</p><p>“Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh. No one will know oh oh oh. Oh, come on, girl,” Matthew somehow pulled closer, singing the words against Robby’s cheek, “Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh, shots of patron. And it's on, girl.”</p><p>“Don't say no, no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready,” Matthew spun Robby around and pulled him back so that Robby’s back was pressed against Matthew’s chest, “ ‘Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you.”</p><p>Matthew turns Robby’s head so that he’s looking at him over his shoulder, “Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you.”</p><p>“I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,” Matthew spun Robby out and Robby could stop the laugh from bubbling out, “So what you wanna do? Let's just run, girl. If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool. No, I won't blame you. It was fun, girl.”</p><p>“Don't say no, no, no, no-no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,” Matthew pulled Robby closer again, “And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready.”</p><p>“Oh, it's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you,” Matthew smiled widely as he sang the words against Robby’s lips, “Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you.”</p><p>And the world sped back up and softened just a bit and Robby blinked rapidly and smiled blindingly at Matthew, “You wanna marry me, huh?”</p><p>Matthew didn’t bother blushing, feeling embarrassed. He just grinned widely and kissed Robby, “Yeah. Since about a month after we got together.”</p><p>“Sap.” Robby smiled fondly, kissing Matthew softly.</p><p>“You promised not to make fun of me.” Matthew mumbled against Robby’s mouth, getting a laugh from the younger man.</p><p>“When can I expect the proposal?” </p><p>“I can’t tell you that. It’ll ruin the surprise.”</p><p>“Walt’s not letting you do it yet, is he?”</p><p>“He says you’re too young, to give it another year.:</p><p>Robby giggled and Matthew’s expression immediately brightened, his pout disappearing.</p><p>“How much longer do we have before I have to drop you off at the hotel?” Matthew asked, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously, making Robby giggle again - that giggle was Matthew’s favorite sound in the world.</p><p>“Two and a half hours.” Robby replied, “How do you propose we spend that time?”</p><p>“I have many ideas,” Matthew smirked before scooping Robby up into his arms bridal style and carrying him to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>When Robby entered his hotel room, after checking in with the guys in the Team Suite so that they knew he was back, he couldn’t help the stupid grin that spread across his face.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, Dunner, Sammy, Rou, and Sanny were in the room and were now staring at him with varying degrees of amused expressions.</p><p>“Hey, Robby,” Dunner smirked, “How was your night?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Robby rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he was blushing.</p><p>“That good?” Sammy yelled after him as he shut himself in the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>